Veiled Affections and Open Minds
by GypsyFilmGirl
Summary: Katherine has returned, adamant on proving her devotion to Stefan and making him see that she's his one true love. She meantime discovers Elena, her doppleganger, has captured his heart. Personal write up of how TVD might have gone down. Temporary hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first published project. My chapters are -not- long on this certain project. I think it maybe that it's sort of a write up of the show, just how I saw Katherine's arrival might have gone down and then continuing on out. It's different. Leave comments. I'm open to criticism. Again, I know. Short chapters. -But-, I have my other chapters in line up, ready to be typed and posted. Please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!**

Katherine sat in the isolated corner of the Mystic Grill, watching from afar. A thin crowd, but a crowd nonetheless made her casual drink a perfect watchnest. Her eyes flickered across the room, careful not to linger too long on Stefan who played a lonely game of pool on the opposite side of the restaurant. She couldn't help but gaze in passing, taking in every aspect of him she could. Muscles, long and lean. Those gorgeously shaped planes of his face. And though she wanted to so much see the forest green irises, she refrained, knowing that it would chance him seeing her and making a bee-line in the other direction. Katherine knew Stefan still hated her. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd maybe even stake her, given the chance. But she was back to fulfill her promise to him, to be with him forever. She'd never stopped loving him. She never would. She prayed that he understood, that he forgave. But she didn't fully rely on it.

While Stefan continued pocketing the colorful balls off the green table, she quietly continued to observe, playing instances in her head, none of them playing out in her favor. Despite her well-known confidence, she was not exactly sure he wouldn't automatically shove a pool cue into her abdomen. All she wanted was him. Like from so long ago, as perfect as it was before she had to leave. Her relationship with him was so strong and how it'd incinerated so quickly, it made her sick to think about it.

Kat's eyes shot to the door as a curious creature entered the Grill, swapping her train of thought. A beauty, no doubt. Human, even curiouser. Solid chocolate hair ironed flat rested over her dainty shoulders. A long, olive column of a neck. Katherine couldn't believe it. From the fleshy, lovely lips to the curve of her waist, she was a spitting image. Her doppleganger.

Katherine could only stare, slack-jawed as her copy pulled the bag from her shoulder, dropping it on the table. And it wasn't to question that Stefan hadn't noticed her; he was smiling, widely, as she climbed the short flight of stairs and kissed him promptly on the lips. Her lips. It was immediate; Katherine seethed. Like any jealous woman, she instantly wanted to crush her. Flat, like a bug. But simply killing her, she reasoned, wouldn't be fun at all. No. This girl had to see that Stefan belongs to me, she thought angrily. Kat was a thrill-seeker. She was going to make this worthwhile. And even while Stefan hated her on the surface, she felt that he still had some feelings towards her of some sort. And dating a match to your ex wasn't exactly a way to move on, was it? The wheels slowly began to turn in Katherine's mind as she continued to glare from across the room.

"She's cute, Stefan," she spoke quietly, loud enough she knew only his sensitive ears could hear, but low enough to know he had to really listen to hear. Then she stood, letting her voice hiss his name once more as she paused in the doorway. Her eyes darted back across the room to the raised platform, taking a last criticizing look at Stefan's friend as she shot. That wouldn't be a face she would soon forget.

**A/N: So what did you think? Bad? Good? Mediocre like some bad kareoke? Let me know. I want comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't have much to say. Just that this is a longer chapter. :D And I hope by the third or fourth chapter you guys might be able to give me some reviews. I know things are slow here, but it gets better. Or I think so, anyways. :)**

"Argh!"

A car rolled across the parking lot like a tumbleweed from some old western.

"I want my doppleganger!" A young girl, stolen as he was closing up a bar in her tiny rural town, crouched against the building as the man before her, who was tall and full of strength that she couldn't imagine coming from one person alone, thrashed and demolished the deserted parking lot behind an old high-rise apartment complex. It looked, too, long deserted. She had no clue as to where she was or how she'd gotten here so quickly. She was sure it had only been moments ago she was fumbling for the key to the bar. Neither could she understand why she was staying with this man when she could easily run screaming for help. In a place as grimy as this, police had to lurk about, right? But she felt oddly obligated to stay huddled next to the creepy complex as this man tantrum-ed about. She had to admit, he was actually very beautiful, in a horrific sort of way. He had an allure, with his scruffy beard and curly hair the color of dark gold. He had, also, oddly profound lips that made a sexy sort of pout that caught between his teeth as he flung another metal garbage can against the wall. It clattered against the concrete, warping into a bent oval from the force and making such noise, she wondered how no one else couldn't hear this commotion. He sighed and slowly turned to look at her. Each degree he spun, she felt her stomach tighten in fear. Finally his eyes rested on her and he gave a warm, welcoming smile.

"Come here, sweetpea," he spoke quietly, extending a hand. Obediently she rose, walking nervously to him. He grasped her arm, pulling her to where her back was pressed to his chest.

"Who are you?" she quaked, wanting to fight back. But her muscles were frozen in a relaxed and calm state. That scared her even more.

"Might as well tell you, shouldn't I?" he said, tapping a finger on each of her shoulders as if in thought. "Tell me yours first, love," he spoke, his tone calm and sweet, his head cocked over her shoulder in interest. The girl swallowed, watching him from the corner of her eye and subconsciously trembling in his grasp.  
>"D-Desmond." I came out in a shaky breath, exactly like she didn't plan.<p>

"Desmond?" the man repeated. His accent sort of twirked the last syllable of her name. "Well, Desmond, my name is Klaus." His hand gingerly flipped her dark brown hair to the side, his fingers tracing the vital column of her neck.

"Are you going to kill me?" she whispered, flinching at his touch as she scowled at herself. Of course he was going to kill her.

"I haven't really decided," he said, sounding rather lighthearted. "Maybe I could use you…"

"She's not worth it. The fear rolling off of her…I can smell it a mile away." Desmond wanted so much to see from where this new voice was coming. It was clear, bold, and fearless. Something Desmond knew she needed to survive.

"Oh!" he captor suddenly let her go. "Speak of the devil and shalt she appear." Desmond stood, feet locked to the pavement where he left her.

"Hello, Klaus," the voice said flatly, bland and unexcited.

"To what do I owe this lovely pleasure?" the one named Klaus spoke, a dry note evident in his voice. Desmond no longer felt him by her side. Instead she stood quietly, her back to the scene unfolding behind her.

"Believe me, it was all too much of an accident running across you." Klaus cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Oh, but we were just discussing you, Katherine." Katherine pasted an obviously fauxed smile on her face, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm a hot topic," she shrugged smugly, "What can I say? And to be completely honest, I think I may have something that will interest you." She let her eyes meander to her nails, examining them lazily. Klaus watched her every move, waiting patiently.  
>"I just came from a town where I lingered at one point and I happened upon something." He bold brown eyes flitted up to meet his, a bit of an excited smile nipping at her plump lips.<p>

"Well?" Klaus snapped.

"_Well," _she snapped back, "I found you a _new _doppleganger." Klaus stared at her for a long moment, scrutinizing her. He knew too well she was malicious. He'd heard many things about her since their last encounter in 1492. She was a true vampire, humanity lost. Although she couldn't maim him enough to kill him, she probably plotted something to smack back a bit of revenge. After all, he _did _kill her entire family.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes, snorting. "I'm serious, Klaus. No strings attached."

"And why is that, sweetheart? You're quite notorious on helping yourself and getting your two cents in, you know." Katherine smirked, pleased, obviously, with her vibrant reputation.

"Ironically," she began, "I want your help." The air seemed to thicken as if the collaboration of these two was a combusting mixture. Kat let her arms fall to her sides, walking towards Klaus.

"You've been after this for centuries. Don't tell me you, of all people, are hesitating on doing something that benefits you." Klaus' lips quirked into an amused, translucent smile.

"If anyone is hesitant on anything, you are hesitant on telling me where the doppleganger is, dear Katherine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm excited for all the readers I'm getting! I don't think this one is one of the best, but it's decent. It's not really my favorite chapter, so...yeah. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! :)**

Stefan stretched an arm out to catch her shirt tail. He could almost touch her.

"You know this isn't how you play, right?" He laughed as Elena tucked the football under her arm and ran just short of his reach, his hand clasping around nothing but thin air. "You passed the endzone a _long _time ago."

"I do," she giggled as the dying autumn leaves kicked up at her feet and crunched under her weight. "I grew up with Dad and Jeremy. I know too well." She stopped beneath a tree, turning to place a sweet kiss on Stefan's cheek. It made him smile and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips instead.

"I thought we were playing football?" he said as he pulled away, a teasing grin tinting his mouth. Elena laughed, pulling his hands from her hips and weaving her fingers through his.

"We are." She dropped his hands to pick the ball back up.

"Then toss it, Tim Tebow," he poked, jogging backwards enough for her to throw the pigskin into his arms. Elena stopped and gripped the ball in her hand, managing a graceful launch into the air. They both watched as it flew beautifully, but its flight was cut far too short as it came to a halt in the hands of a grinning Damon who swooped it into his arms and jilted it from hand to hand. Elena began to scowl.

"How cute. Little Elena playing football." The scowl faded to a flat-lipped, irritated expression.

"Don't be biased, Damon. I'm as capable of it as you are," she replied a bit sourly, crossing her arms as her eyes skipped over to Stefan to silently convey a 'why-the-hell-is-he-here' look. Her lover merely gave a shrug. Elena's patience with Damon had already been worn thin. He'd played with Caroline like clay for weeks and then tossed her aside. And as if that wasn't bad enough, just a few days ago Stefan and Elena had returned from a late-night date to find him feeding from some compelled girl none of them knew. Now he was here interrupting their day together which, until now, had remained absolutely normal.

"I'm not. And don't worry," Damon replied with a flattened sing-song tone, noticing her glare. "I'm not here to ruin your little playdate. I just need a word with my baby brother. If you don't mind, that is." He raised one dark brow in question, spinning on his heel to look at his ill-expressioned sibling. Elena could see he didn't want her say-so. Just his brother.

"Fine," she sighed, letting her hands clap on her thighs and rolling her eyes. He just couldn't stay away, could he? Stefan stalked towards her, brushing past Damon and looking to Elena apologetically.

"We won't be long. Promise." She knew whatever the reason Damon had conjured to interrupt their personal time was probably lame or inadequate, anything to get her the least bit agitated. It seemed to be his goal. Damon grinned widely and drummed his fingers against the air in a mocking wave as he followed his brother towards another tree.

"What?" Stefan spoke shortly.

"I know you're still mad about the whole Jeremy thing," Damon started, waving his hands in a bored fashion and rolling his blue eyes as he leaned against the oak tree, "but this is important." An indifferent shrug rolled off Stefan's shoulders as if he didn't really believe it, but waited politely for the story instead.

"Katherine's in town."

"Pierce?"

"Is there any other?" Damon answered pointblank, his eyes widening in that way they did when he was being dry. Stefan frowned.

"I thought she was―"

"Yeah, yeah. In the god-damned tomb. So did I. Well surprise, surprise. She's NOT." Disbelief marred Stefan's features.

"How did you find out?" the younger of the two managed, his arms now crossed over his broad chest as he looked down in thought. He was actually not completely all that shocked that Katherine wasn't still holed up in the tomb. She was _way _too...how do say...connected? not to have someone there to let her out. Damon gritted his teeth, looking around in a fit of annoyance. He wasn't exactly up to recount his visitor at the Boarding House just yet.

"Does it matter how I know?" he said lowly. "What matters is that I know she's here and you've got that," he jabbed a finger in Elena's direction, "to worry about." Stefan's green orbs trailed to the girl a few yards away and his brow furrowed.

"Worry about her?" he asked flatly. "Why worry about her?" Damon groaned, letting his head loll in frustration.

"Seriously, Stefan? Are you that blind? We both know Katherine likes you out of both of us." He shrugged. "Go figure. She's got shitty taste."

"Does she know about Elena?" Stefan moved on.

"Know of, yes. Seen, I'm not too sure. Miss Pierce has been reading those girly journals of yours, obviously." Damon smirked . "You should really get a new hobby." A harsh sigh came from Stefan and he raked his hand over his face angrily.

"Great," he mumbled. "But what are we worrying about? I don't love Katherine anymore. She'll just have to-"

"Hey, Stef." He glanced to Elena, who was dangling his keys in the air. "I need to go home. Drive me?" Damon's brow rose and he looked to him daringly.

"Don't test it, brother," he spoke simply, turning and disappearing in a flash. A crow-shaped shadow began to shrink on the green grass as he flew away. Elena looked from the long gone bird to Stefan, question occupying her bold brown eyes.

"Everything okay?" she asked. She watched his expression, thinking he might tell her "not to worry about it", but he brushed his lips feather-light against her cheek.

"I'll tell you later," Stefan muttered through a sigh, turning her gently by her shoulders and guiding her towards the red car on the side of the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my favorite chapter. Ironically enough, I'm not all that much of a Datherine shipper, but I do admit they have that hot almost-sex scene in season 2. ;) To my commenter: Thank you! and it is. I've got a few twists on the whole pair things later to come, which I think I may post one of in my next chapter. I've got them laid out and ready to go. :D Thanks for reading!**

Damon glided to a halt on one of the open sills of the Salvatore boarding house. The sun's rays warmed his feathers and gave an iridescent sheen the black color of his plumes. He'd neglected to transform lately, the last being when he pestered Elena in the cemetery months ago. No, he hadn't planned on killing her. Just…observing, seeing if she was anything as close to Katherine as she appeared to be. Exactly what his brother was doing. Damon cocked his head to one side, silently investigating the environment with one beady black eye.

She'd had made an unwelcome appearance here earlier, unfairly tempting him. He tried to throw the scenario away from mind, but it replayed itself constantly, like a bad song stuck on repeat.

"You know you want me, Damon," she'd spoke tauntingly, her lush lips, painted tan, breathed in his ear. Damon leaned against the table in the dining room, rebuking any uncontrollable urges that shot through his mind by merely clenching his jaw and downing a drink of his bourbon, his eyes glued to the fireplace in front of him. What had he even said to her? He couldn't recall. Just how ridiculously pissed he was to see her back. Of course he didn't want her. A wasted century and a half working his ass off to get her out of the tomb and she wasn't even there? She'd never once tried to contact him. She didn't care. She was only set on one thing, and one thing only. Katherine's heeled boots clonked softly on the wooden floorboards, stopping suddenly behind him. Again Damon suppressed himself as she recalled his old weaknesses to the situation.

"C'mon, Damon. You've waited so long to see me again. So here I am." A smile coated her melodic voice and her hand scaled across his spine gloriously, sending a familiar tingle along the length of his back, and caressed his neck delicately as her hair tumbled in those glorious chocolate waves against his shoulder. He could barely see her eyes flick up to him, awaiting a reaction, and when she saw how rigid his body was, a deviant smile highlighted her mouth.

"Damon," she breathed in a whine, her breath skimming his skin and her fingers weaving into his dark hair like vines. And that was all it took. He slammed Katherine's body between him and the wooden table at an inhuman speed, pressing his lips greedily to hers. They were as soft as he remembered and tasted even better than he could recall. She grinned excitedly, cupping his face between both her dainty hands as his own slid deceitfully along her tight-jeaned thigh. In a flash, both of his hands flew back up, ripping open the front of her shirt. His blue eyes scanned over Katherine's face, lost in what seemed like 1864 when he was definite that she loved him and didn't know what he knew now. She gazed back, those beautiful pools of brown seemingly pleading for him to continue. Her breathing grew rapid as she threw him with as much force against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. She savagely nipped at his lip and pressed her tiny body against his, driving him crazy. Katherine was old. She knew every trick to make him give in, and she was testing him now more than ever. Oddly, he didn't care that she was only playing with him. Damon was instantly reminded of his humanity, what he longed to have again. And if screwing the enemy was what gave him the slight sensation of being from this eternal hell, so be it. He grabbed Katherine by her shoulders, flipping her against the paneling of the living room. The wall shook as he planted his lips on the flawless skin of her olive-toned neck, a soft moan expelling from her chest as she let her body weaken under his grasp. Damon pressed his hips into hers, pinning her, and she moaned again quietly. Her fingers pressed into his skin as she held him, his lips at hers once more. Katherine smiled and nudged him away with one weak shove. It was enough to make an excitement-ridden Damon stumble backwards, breathless and aching for more.

"I told you," she breathed, smiling wickedly. "You still want me." Damon chuckled as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Maybe," he answered mystically, raking a thumb along his lower lip, dark residue of Kat's kiss there on his chin. Katherine, leaned lazily against the wall, smiled to herself.

"Don't be ashamed, Damon. You just waited for me all these years is all." She shrugged nonchalant, fingering the frilly lace that trimmed her bra and eyeing Damon from beneath her long lashes.

"I really don't know why," he admitted beneath his breath.

"Is it so bad to want me?" she pouted, making Damon's lips dare to nick into a smile. He quickly fought it away, resilient on letting her win.

"I'm a bit pissed over the whole tomb thing, Kat. A minute turn-off. Forgive me," he semi-snapped, turning his back to her as he picked up his infamous glass of booze. As his fingers wrapped around the tumbler, he felt Katherine's cold ones flow across his skin and scale along his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Her cheek rested perfectly between his shoulder blades and he silently closed his eyes.

"I still love you, Damon," she murmured against his spine. "I'm sorry I disappointed you." Damon gritted his teeth painfully, forcing himself to peel Katherine's palms from his chest.

"No, you don't, or you would have come back long before now," he muttered, shoving her away. "You're only back for Stefan. I'm not as blind as I was 145 years ago."

"I loved you both, Damon," she spoke quietly, looking down. Damon's jaw clenched again in a moment of pity, but he erased it, knowing she would take advantage.

"But you loved Stefan more." His voice was stoned with finality. It wasn't like she could deny it. Her last moments in Mystic Falls a century and a half ago were spent saying, "I love you, Stefan," and pleading promises of return for him. Not Damon.

"But I still loved you," she spoke up.

"But you loved him more. Am I right?" he growled, looking to her fiercely. Katherine batted her lashes, slack-jawed in a moment of shock. Damon nodded, his eyes scrutinizing her as she gaped.

"Exactly."

"Damon―"

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want you, Katherine. I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak again. I'm not that dumb."

"I'm sorry, Damon," she started. Damon inhaled impatiently, sick of her pleading.

"So am I," he agreed, turning up his glass and downing the last of the amber liquid. "The truth is, Katherine, is that you never really loved us. You only loved yourself and your little fantasy of keeping both of us as your fuck-toys."

"That isn't true!" she shook her head, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears, something Damon would normally feel like shit for doing. But not to her. Damon was slowly becoming satisfied by seeing this hardcore woman downgrade to a creature that would writhe at each word he spat. He wouldn't let this chance slip out of his fingers.

"Then what is the truth, Katherine? Tell me, right now." His heated gaze bore into her glassy brown eyes. Her jaw quivered as if she wanted to speak, but had no words at the ready.

"Just as I thought," he rasped. "You can't."

"D-Damon," her voice trembled. "Please, I only wanted the best." He wrinkled his nose in disbelief.

"Don't pull that shit. 'The best'? What does that even mean?"

"It means that I loved you so much, I couldn't imagine anyone else having you other than me," she spoke, her voice slightly stronger.

"You mean nothing to me, Katherine."

"I didn't mean for things to happen as they did," she whispered. He shook his head.

"That's too bad." Katherine gaped.

"Damon―"

"Stop saying my name." He shrugged his shirt back onto his body. "Just leave, Katherine. You're wasting your time. Stefan hates you too, so don't bother him either."

Damon rolled his shoulders, trying to shake the sound of her voice from his head. He flexed his fingers as he picked up his glass from the table. Shifting gave him a weird stiffness in his arms, and his hands were always left tingling. Shaking did no good; it only faded with time. He looked to his watch; Stefan would be home soon to help cook up a plan or two. Thank god he took Elena home. She was distraction enough in his thoughts. He didn't need her with him, too. It'd be like asking a kid to eat vegetables while there was a bag of candy in front of him. Damon, sickly enough, almost wanted Katherine to win. He wanted a shot at Elena. She was just so damn gorgeous. And he wanted to know her for more than just his brother's girl and for her to know the real him, the side that wasn't a dick with the cocky attitude that he knew she hated. But it was better off this way. Elena loved Stefan and as much as it killed him to see it everyday, that's what made him keep his emotions in a standstill around her. He wanted her happy. And she was happy. With Stefan. And it wasn't a question that Stefan adored Elena. Damon still felt that he loved her more, but again, that wasn't up for debate. It didn't matter. This was all about them and getting Kat out of Mystic Falls.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D I've been a little busy, so my chapter is late. But here it is. I have two more I'm posting next week, so be ready!**

"Is everything okay, Stefan?" Elena asked, her brown eyes trained intently on him as he drove. His jaw was taut and his grip on the steering wheel looked deathly; she couldn't help but wonder. He'd refrained from saying much of anything and refused to answer her questions about his new mood. The new mood which she couldn't tell was mad, upset, worried, or all three. "Did Damon make you angry? What?"

"I'll tell you later, okay, Elena? It's…I don't want get into it. Not right now." She nodded respectively, crossing her arms against her chest. Stefan soon pulled into the half-moon drive of boarding house and parked, not offering to get out first and open her door for her like he normally did. She continued to wait, but when the air was dead still, she tossed a questioning gaze to him only to see he was staring blankly at the trees that lined the property.

"You okay?" A blink and a shake of his head and he looked to her direction, forcing a reassuring smile at her.

"Fine," he grinned. She could easily tell it was put on for her benefit, but only nodded in acceptance. There wasn't any use in beating a dead horse; he'd tell her what was up when he wanted. Yet, she could only imagine one thing that was bothering him as it was and she wasn't hesitant to suggest it.

"It's her, isn't it?" she spoke quietly, her arms crossed nervously against her stomach. "She's done something." Stefan's green eyes remained adhered to the foliage, only reassuring her with his silence. His hand tightened around the steering wheel of the car until Elena thought it might snap under the pressure. Gently she laid a hand on his arm.

"Stefan, I'm not afraid of her." Her gaze flitted across his hardened, unmoving face. "She isn't going to do anything she knows will hurt you." He shook his head again, never moving his eyes to her. That was just it. He didn't know what she would do.

"You don't know her, Elena," he said in a steely voice. "She's only here for one thing and that thing is me."

"Can't you just kill her?" she suggested in a sort of "duh" tone. It was most logical, wasn't it? If Katherine was dead, they'd all have one less thing to worry about. The shadows of the leaves left hanging on the oak trees above them cast shadows against the dash of the car, shuddering in the wind.

"It's not that easy, Elena," Stefan shook his head again, finally turning to look at her. "Damon's in love with her," he spoke, his voice falling several decibels. "If I killed her, he'd kill me." Elena blinked and rolled her shoulders.

"Definitely not that easy, then," she agreed. After Damon had snapped Jeremy's neck in front of her a few months ago on a drunken binge of anger, Elena found herself almost a little frightened to even be in the same room as him. She didn't know what he would do if she said the wrong thing, moved the wrong direction. It was an eggshell carpet with him.

"ANNT!" Elena jumped in her seat, jerking around to see a disheveled-looking Damon, dark hair rumpled and eyes glazed with bourbon, appearing in the rolled-down window beside her. "Wrong!" Elena crinkled her nose. Alcohol coated his breath as he leaned in the car window next to her .

"The bitch is allllll yours, lover boy," Damon grinned lazily. "Congratulations."

"Damon you're drunk," Elena pointed out, her nose still wrinkled.

"Nahhh," he shook his head, making a face. "Okay. Maybe just a little." He held up two fingers about an inch apart, squinting one eye. She shook her head.

"Wait," Stefan held up a hand, "What do you mean 'all mine'?" Damon's blue eyes skipped to his brother drunkenly.

"She wants your sexy looove," Damon sung, pulling a bottle from what seemed like nowhere and pressing it to his lips as his eyebrows raised. A tiny hand snapped it from his grasp, amber-colored liquor spilling down his blue button-up.

"Hey!" Elena tucked the open bottle beside her.

"We sort of need you sober," she growled. Damon made a face at her.

"You've talked to her?" Stefan asked, ignoring their tiff. Damon snorted.

"Duh. How else would I be able to tell you," he pressed his finger into the shoulder of Elena's jacket, "that you've got competition?" His drunken mouth curled into a smirk.

"Me?" She coughed a dry laugh. "But Stefan hates her."

"Sure he does. But, and I quote, 'she's not stopping until she gets what she wants.'"

Elena's gaze flew to Stefan as he sighed and covered his broad face with his hand. She reached up, pulling it away. Slowly he opened his eyes as she held his hand gingerly in her own, her eyes conveying a display of silent consolation and reassurance.

"We'll get through this," she voiced barely above a whisper, her eyes steadfast with his. "Kill her. It isn't that complicated. She'll be out of your hair forever."

"Wrong again," Damon popped back in, "Everything with Katherine is complicated. But I'm sure if Stefan is willing to help me, we can make the world a much better place." Elena remained silent, tracing his hand with her thumb.

"She's only going to keep on until someone stops her." Stefan wasn't the least hesitant in deciding.

"Alright then. Let's kill Katherine." He looked up from his and Elena's entwined hands to his intoxicated brother. "Considering you're finally okay with this?" Damon was propping his chin on the open window. His vibrant blue eyes hung sleepily despite the glower of thought you could plainly see in them. Damon smiled a wicked and excited grin as he seemed to snap out of his world.

"So," he spoke, his voice void of its drunk wobble, "where do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Early, I know. But I was sort of anxious. :P It's starting to get better. Interesting things to come. My work's a little slack, but I'm working on making it better. This is practice. :D Enjoy!**

Katherine twirled a strand of dark hair around her finger thoughtfully, smiling like a fat and satisfied cat full on fish. Her encounter with the darker brother had been a bit of a nick in her brilliant plan, but was fun all the more. Sure she loved him. But she wanted Stefan. Stefan, who was so kind and loyal to her. Stefan who was so gorgeous, she was sure that she could go her entire life without seeing another man. But he was also Stefan who was busy with this Elena. And it was Elena whom she was so eager to learn about.

"So," she spoke as she watched the house from very much afar, "what to do now?" She clicked her tongue inside of her cheek and bounced her crossed legs. Not as entertaining as it was before, she thought, tracing a finger over the silver bolt in the benchseat beside her. A lot had changed in a hundred and fifty years. The town square was paved in asphalt instead of stone. More houses had been built on the streets around it. But what hadn't changed were many of the buildings, one in particular that once was her dear friend Pearl's apothecary market. Now it was a local cutesy store that sold frilly pink things and baby clothes that adorned bows the size of a basketball. From her seat she had an excellent view; it let her see the town and a glimpse of Elena's house that was at the bottom of a hill in a subdivision. She admired the yellowing leaves that colored the ground around her, but her nerves were overrun by the incessant chittering of a squirrel somewhere nearby.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Where's Stefan when you need him?" But then something caught her attention as the rodent darted past and skittered away. A voice. Her earthen-brown eyes shot towards the source of the noise.

"Sure," the blonde woman spoke, fumbling through the mailbox at the end of Elena Gilbert's house. Katherine furrowed a slim brow until she saw the cell phone hidden beneath a curtain of gold. "See you then." A sly grin slipped across Katherine's angelic face as she darted from her benchseat to the shaded end of the white house. Slowly she walked from the shadows, eliminating any trace of herself and, from the descriptions in Stefan's diaries, gathered a quick script to act as the infamous Miss Gilbert. Katherine watched the blonde woman pace slowly down the paved driveway, flipping through a small stack of envelopes in her hand. She was rather pretty, Katherine thought as she quickly investigated her. She was cleaned up nicely, her plump lips painted a shade of red and the golden mane pin-neat and parted with a few elegant curls. A blue dress clung tightly to her figure and her high black heels clicked on the concrete at a slow, even rhythm.

"Oooh," Katherine spoke, letting a teasing smile coat her lips. "Aren't we fancy?" The woman's head shot up from her reading, her wide eyes blinking.

"Elena!" she jumped and then exhaled, pressing the stack of mail to her chest. "God, you scared me." She chuckled.

"Sorry," Katherine smiled, "What's the occasion?" She fluttered a finger in an up-and-down motion at the woman's get-up.

"Actually, I was about to call you. I've got a date." The woman wagged a brow and Kat raised one in response.

"And who might the lucky guy be?"

"Your history teacher, Alaric Saltzman?" At this point Katherine was unsure to be happy for the woman or show a look of disgust as some teenagers tend to do. Instead, she went for a slightly-slacked jaw and an excited smile.

"Wow. Okay," she nodded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah and…" she flicked her wrist over to look at the watch face there, "here." She shoved the mail into Kat's folded arms. "Come inside and help me a minute." Katherine's ears pricked excitedly like a cat hearing the squeak of a mouse. That was easy, she grinned as she followed the woman up the front porch. Proudly she slipped her toe over the threshold to test her luck and let it land softly on the wooden floor. The woman had disappeared and left her alone in the foyer. She quickly glanced around the room, noticing the slight layer of dust on the edges of the walls' trims. A striking staircase lead upwards where Katherine was quite sure she'd learn more of her alleged doppelgänger. A giddy littlefit of excitement made her smile.

"Here," the woman appeared with a thin chain bracelet, one end in her grasp. Katherine carefully took the piece from her and clasped it around her wrist.

"Thanks. I'll be late, so…" her words faded into an awakened silence and Katherine knew it was her cue to continue.

"Don't wait up for you?" she stabbed, brushing a wrinkle from the shoulder of the woman's dress.

"Yeah. That," she snorted, dragging a tiny hand purse from the table next to the door.

"Have fun!" Katherine sang as the door shut, a deviant smirk coating itself on her face as she heard the engine of the car ignite and fade away. "Because God knows I am."


	7. Chapter 7

"I want her to suffer."

Elena blinked as she heard Damon's murmuring from behind her and turned slightly to see him. He was staring thoughtfully at the shiny silver tip of a dart, rolling it slowly between his fingers, letting the sunlight that filtered through the mansion windows glint off of it menacingly. He mumbled again and this time Elena couldn't make out what he said. The only thing she heard coherently was the sound of the dart sticking into the board at the other end of the room.

"Where's your brother?" Elena snorted.

"Why? So you can snap his neck again?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, 'Lena. I apologized." She turned back in her seat, giving him a look from hell.

"Right. I'm just supposed to forgive you for killing my little brother and keep right on truckin'." Her reply, of course, was cynical. He couldn't help but smirk.

"It would be the good thing to do." He gave a chance at throwing in some pleading looks. It didn't work.

"Right now I don't think you'd know good if it were to hit you in the face, Damon," she grumbled, gritting her jaw to suppress her anger. She turned away from him, crossing her arms on her chest and looking at the door to the study, waiting for Stefan. Damon proceeded with his game, nailing darts into the round board fifteen feet away.

"You know, Elena, I really do want to apologize for that whole thing with Jeremy," he tried. Elena rose a hand.

"Don't even try. I'm not really too happy to be in the same room with you, Damon." He rose up both hands in surrender. Not to wake a sleeping giant he couldn't even overcome.

Stefan walked in from the kitchen, looking to his brother. He'd more than likely heard the entire conversation, but there was nothing to say.

"When was Katherine here, Damon?" His brother shrugged.

"I dunno." Damon's face screwed in thought. "Two-ish, I'd say. Longest hour of my life, to say the least." Elena glanced to the clock standing in the corner and frowned.  
>"Crap," she mumbled, unfurling her feet from underneath her. "I told Jenna I'd be home by five. It's almost six." She started to grab her things from the couch and across the room, the Brothers were having a silent discussion over her leaving. They didn't trust her being alone. It seemed to most dangerous thing they could let her do.<p>

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Elena," Damon spoke up, turning his gaze to the girl as she started for the door. Sighing in annoyance, she turned, phone and jacket in hand.  
>"Not really your decision, Damon," she mumbled, moving to give Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek. Elena quickly flipped through her phone as she picked up the keys from the entry table, surprised that Jenna hadn't called or text her; the only message was from Bonnie a few minutes ago about a biology test next week.<p>

"I think Damon's right for once," Stefan chimed in. Elena turned back around, her wide eyes dancing between the Brothers.

"She's not going to hurt me," she answered flatly, dully, as if it was a no-brainer on what her doppleganger wouldn't do.

"You don't know that," Damon spoke again, crossing his arms. "She could snap your neck like a stick."

"You two need to figure out something and I'm not doing any good besides being in the way."

"Sitting and looking pretty is _hardly _'in the way.'" Damon grinned. Elena shrugged, pulling her jacket on and stuffing her phone in her pocket. Two pairs of eyes silently watched her every move. She knew she wasn't going anywhere from the dark brow on Damon's skull that screamed "are you nuts?" and Stefan's stern stare that accompanied it. No one spoke or moved until she raised her hands. She told herself there was no use in denying their wisdom. They knew Katherine better than she did. In more ways than one. And not to mention the good hundred and a half or so years that they had on her.

"Can I at least get some things from home if you're going to make me stay here?" Stefan appeared next to her, pulling the keys from her hand before she had the chance to think. But she stopped him and began to take them back, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm a big girl. I can go by myself," she grinned proudly, those chestnut-brown eyes powerful but warm. "I'll be fine." He watched her for a moment before nodding and letting her kiss his cheek.

"Be. Careful," he slowly let go of the keys.

"Always," she smiled again, pecking her lover quickly on the lips and turning for the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here I am. Gah. I've been busy. I'm moving, trying to find a job, and getting ready for the first semester of university. And before that, I had finals and RL issues. I'm sorry. This story has been on hiatus so long, it's sad. I actually got a little writing spark yesterday and just spat this out. I'm not even sure what my original chapter is. It's in a notebook in a box somewhere, waiting to be moved to the coast. [laughs] But please. I hope you enjoy it. **

A bed made up with ivory linens. A boudoir nearby adorned with makeup and bobby pins. A window-seat clothed in drapes to match the bed. God, could it be any more grandmaish? Brown eyes darted over the room, silently inspecting every bit.

"This child," Kat muttered, looking at pictures stuck in the frame of the dresser mirror. There was one of the boy with the headphones, except without them and looking much less of a dark teenager than he did now. One of the blonde woman, and another of Elena and two girls of whom Kat concluded to be her friends. But the one that caught Katherine's eye was the one situated exactly in front, the most prominent of them all- or at least to her. It was of Stefan and Elena, hugged up and so close. He was kissing her cheek and Elena was mid-laugh. Puke. Again, her eyes darted around. It was amazingly pin-neat. That was bad. That meant if Elena was a neat-freak and Katherine felt like being nosey, which of course she did, Elena would notice. But in this situation, Katherine was more than willing to take that risk. Hell, maybe that'd bring her one step closer to meeting this little angel. That gave her excited chills.

_Click._

Downstairs, Elena let the door close behind her. It was unlocked. Maybe Jeremy was here someplace. Jenna was gone. The house was quiet. Elena would rather stay and take a nap to make up for the football that had tired her out earlier in the day. The silence just made it worse. But she had to get back before Stefan decided to send a search party. Beside the stairs sat her gym bag, already half-packed with some clothes from her girl's night with Care and Bonnie a few nights ago. She'd just nab a couple spare outfits from upstairs and be gone. Between now and sunset, she'd figure out something to tell her aunt.

"Oh look who's home." The words made Elena nearly jump out of her skin as they broke the dead silence.

"Sorry," said the woman who stood on the staircase, flipping through a green book as she let her gaze flit over it. Was that her diary? "Seems I've been scaring everyone here today."

In any other situation, Elena would ask who she was. Why she was here. But no need for introduction here. It was inevitably Katherine Pierce. Chocolate locks, matching brown eyes. It was like looking at a mirror and it made Elena freeze in absolute shock. The Brothers had always told her that she and Katherine looked alike. But not this much alike. This wasn't even remotely close to what she thought they meant. This was just crazy. And from what she understood, _Katherine _was crazy. You could hear a pin drop in the stillness of the house. Hell, even the page turning in her hands wasn't making a sound. Elena could send a text to Stefan. _911. _Or even just hit redial. He'd hear. And he'd be here in two shakes. Trying to be subtle, she nabbed the phone from her jeans pocket, but Katherine was much more attentive than she'd thought.

"Don't even go there, Gilbert."

"What do you want?" Why Elena asked, she didn't know. It was just the word vomit that came from her mouth. They both knew what she wanted. "How are you in my house?" Katherine kerplunked almost lazily down the rest of the stairs, letting the diary land against her copy's chest as she breezed by.

"You're way too sappy to be a Petrova," she muttered, turning on one of her heels. When her gaze finally met the one just like it, Elena's heart freefell to her feet. There was no way this was going to end well. And if it did, it would be a damn miracle.

"I'm glad I _finally _get to meet you, Elena," she started, "but on such terms, I hate to start off on the wrong foot. Bounce the ball in the wrong direction." It was in her best interest to play dumb, Elena immediately decided. If she knew she knew why she was here, she'd just be pissed.

"Look, Kat, I don't want any trouble-"

"Oh? Then you'll just magically leave Stefan alone then? Because that's all I'm here for."

"You expect me to?"

"Shouldn't I? I'm old. I know more about him- and of him –than you ever will." A bit of a taunting smirk graced her lips.

"So that qualifies you?"

"You say that like this is a contest, Elena. I'm just here to make good on my word."

"What word?" Elena narrowed her eyes. "Whatever it is, Stefan's not interested." A surge of anger ran through Katherine. She had to sit on her hands to keep from strangling her.

"You know, I don't appreciate when women speak for their men. Or, more appropriately, _my _men. How's that going? I know Damon'd like to pop a ring out for you already."

"You're crazy. First of all, Stefan doesn't belong you. Second, I don't have anything to do with Stefan's dick brother. I just deal with him."

"Sure," Kat snickered. "'You just deal.' Give it a while. Damon's a charmer."

"I don't like Damon. I'm not dropping Stefan just for you. Just leave."

Kat paced a little closer, placing a finger against Elena's shoulder and nudging her backwards. Anger and annoyance started to combust behind her eyes, and it gladly fed on the fear that bubbled behind the black pupils of her doppleganger. When she felt a jolt, she knew she was against the wall and there was nowhere else for her to go. Cornered. Like a helpless puppy.

"You don't tell me what to do, knock-off. And if you screw with me enough, I'll eat you for a snack and throw those Brothers the bones." Katherine was livid. "Now, _Elena_, I'm going to tell you again. Leave Stefan alone. I'm not just doing this for me. Have you thought about it? Being a old woman with a seventeen year old stud wiping your ass? And if you want to get to the nitty gritty of it all, it'll absolutely kill him to see you die in a few decades. Sooner, if you don't get your act together." Elena was just as livid, but wasn't feeling up to testing the strength Katherine really had. She was pointing a hole into her chest as she spoke, and that was just to keep her still. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, silence pinning up like a dam ready to break. Finally Kat let Elena go, and said something hushed before she zipped from the house:

"I'm not a completely selfish bitch. It's in their best interest you leave those two alone."


End file.
